Secret Identity
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy wakes up and fines her room super, clean, and when she goes in the guild, she sees Rouge, from Sabertooth. Rouge asks Lucy to go on a job with him, but then, in suprise, she finds that, "Is it actually a mission?" or "Just hanging out?"
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, diffrent story so I'm writing a RoLu fanfic (Rouge x Lucy) this is requested by my cousin awaiting for this! PLZ ENJOY!**

Lucy got up and had noticed something was updated. She knew her hair was the same, she knew that everything seemed normal at the moment, but noticed her whole room was clean, completely. Lucy had wondered to herself, "It couldn't have been Natsu? Or whom?" Natsu had a crush on Lucy, for a long time, especially Gray, and Juvia was desperately aiming for Gray. Lisanna had a crush on Natsu, and Natsu and Gray fought over Lucy, too much. Lucy sighed and got ready, and headed over to the guild.  
When Lucy walked in, she saw Rouge. She had a feeling that she loved him, ever since the Grand Games. Sabertooth, which she was cheering for Sabertooth but she knew she had to also cheer for her guild.  
Lucy's heart beat, and had wondered why he was here. Master came to answer her.  
"Lucy, Rouge is here to choose whom to go on the important mission. But we chose you. Rouge, and you, are going to the mission; you both will be fighting a celestial spirit user and a Ice Mage. We all are counting on you." I nodded and Rouge and I left.  
Rouge smiled, and said, "Your Lucy, huh? You ain't much, are you?" He teased me and I blushed. "Eh? W-Why are you blushing? L-Lucy?" His face also turned red, and sighed. "W-We should get going." I nodded, and looked away.  
We got to the island and set a camp place. We sat down and there was silence.  
"I like you, Lucy. I knew this is too quick, but I liked you ever since the grand games. I wanted to be friends and get to know each other, but I.." He got cut off by Lucy, "I did too, Rouge. Maybe we could know about each other more right now, can we?" Lucy smiled and kissed Rouge's forehead. Rouge smiled and his face turned red.  
"So, Sting is your brother, right?" Lucy asked. Rouge nodded and said, "We have the same blood but different last names. That's cause we were raised by different dragons. But I don't remember how we got separated..." Lucy nodded. "I wish I had siblings. I'm the only child." Rouge looked up. "Siblings can be annoying, but at least they're here rather then being dead or not even your sibling. I'm glad my brother is here." Lucy sighed.  
They both fell asleep in the tent, and Lucy woke up the next morning. Rouge was still sleeping and she went to take a bath in the private hot spa. 2 hours later, Rouge woke up, and Lucy was sitting on the log by the camp fire.  
"Oh, you awake already?" Rouge said, coming out with only boxers. Lucy blushed and nodded. Lucy turned away, and just only took 10 seconds to notice Rouge, himself, was in boxers. He quickly went back inside the tent to change.  
Then, Rouge went to take a bath. He quickly changed again, and sat next to Lucy by the camp fire. He wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Lucy blushed and smiled. Rouge also smiled.  
"So, when are we fighting the Ice Mage and the Celestial Spirit user?" Lucy wondered. Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever they find our campsite." Lucy nodded and rested her head on Rouge's shoulder. Rouge smiled dearly and stroked her hair. "I know we just met, but I clearly think your cute..." Lucy looked up, and replied "I think we're total friends now, aren't we? I mean, we kinda know a little about each other, right?" Lucy smiled and kissed Rouge on the cheek and quietly rested her head on Rouge's shoulder again. Rouge looked surprised and smiled happily back at her.  
They sat there for a while with long silence, and Lucy decided to break the silence.  
"Rouge, did you purposely..."  
Lucy got cut off. "Yeah, we're not going on a mission. I just wanted you here. I wanted to get to know you, a little more, and since. I do have a crush on you, Lucy." Rouge had admitted the whole truth, and Lucy noticed. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Rouge. Thank you." She kissed Rouge on the lips so desperately, and she pulled Rouge into the tent. Lucy pulled Rouge onto the ground and kissed him hungrily. Rouge could feel the taste of Lucy's cherry lips, and he gave a kiss back. Lucy smiled and hugged Rouge, and Rouge gave a hug back. They fell asleep into the night.

**Thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. Love Affair

**Rouge and Lucy just got back from the, umm... "misson"! just enjoy RATED M AND SEXUAL CONTENT RATED MMMMMMMMMMM**

"Thank you for bringing me to that wonderful date, Rouge. Or should I say, fake mission? Haha." Lucy smiled at Rouge and Rouge kissed her on the forehead. "Lucy, I love you." Rouge gave Lucy a kiss on the lips which felt like cherry lemon with a sweet scent. Rouge pressed his forehead againts Lucy's and stroked her hair. "I can't wait until our first date tomorrow. Lucy replied. Rouge nodded and kissed Lucy. Lucy smiled and hugged Rouge tight, and pulled him to her apartment. "Your so cute, Rouge. I am going to show you my house." Lucy opened the door and pushed Rouge at the bed and kicked the door closed. Lucy kissed Rouge and held him to the bed. Rouge smiled. "So this how girls act when their hardcore on guys like us." Rouge laughed and kissed Lucy and took a breath and saliva ran through their mouths. They switched spots and Rouge rested his head on Lucy's neck.

Lucy whispered. "Rouge..."

Rouge licked lucy's neck and a little moan came from Lucy. "A-Ah.. Rouge.."

Lucy stroked Rouge's hair while he rested on her neck. Then, Rouge got up and he smirked. He grabbed Lucy's 2 breasts and squeezed them. "R-Rouge! W-What are you doing...?" Rouge smirked and he said "Just seeing what size you are." Lucy blushed lightly. "H-How would you know about sizes?" Rouge continued squeezing her breasts and sighed to finally admit. "I just wanted to see how it felt." Lucy sighed and put Rouge's hands off of her. "I-It kinda felt good." Rouge blushed and kissed her on the forehead.

**continue in next chapter..**


End file.
